Finding Myself
by legansimay
Summary: PG-13 READ IT PPLS! Yugi was a loner in school, always picked on by bullies, called names and on top of that he lost his parents a few months ago! summery will change in chappie 2


Ok people this is really unusual of me but… I'm making Tea not be so bad in this Fic, even though I hate her guts, and don't hate me for what happens in this fic

I don't Own Yu-Gi-OH, although I'd give you just about anything for it…

-I-

Ok ppls, here's some info

C ages

Yugi- 14

Yami- 5,000, but looks 16

Joey- 14

Tea- 14

Kaiba- 14/ guys this is before he owns KC and to let you know, he isn't hot yet, in fact, don't scream at me, he's a geek/

Mokuba- 10

Malik- 14

Marik- 14

'Thoughts'

"Words"

"Mind link" 

o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oooo0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Way back to the beginning

A small Tri haired boy sat in his usual seat, in a place most people would call hell, but, sadly, the name was already taken, so the people found a name just as horrible; Domino High school. Domino High was a place where many people would mug those weaker than them, a place where no one was ever safe, and this included the innocent ones, namely a boy named Yugi Motou.

Yugi was a boy who had no friends, he was small and weak, and his tri-colored spiky hair didn't help his ability to attract the biggest bullies around the school. His parents had died a few months ago, and he had been forced to live with his grandpa, who's home was in a completely different country compared to his old home. The only thing he had left from his old life was a golden box, containing many small, golden, puzzle pieces.

Now Yugi was sitting in his Math class, watching his teacher tell the students things he already knew, but when the tests came out, yugi knew he couldn't put down all the right answers, it would just give his bullies more to hit him about.

"Mr. Motou, would you please tell us what the answer to the problem on the board is?"

The young man sighed, and looked up to his teachers scary, old, decrepit, and angry face, his purple eyes were void of any emotion as he glanced at the white board behind the teacher's back. There was a huge problem on the board, probably longer than most people could handle solving, and the teacher knew it.

"Mr. Motou?" the teacher tapped her foot, and the rest of the class's eyes were now focused on Yugi.

Yugi twisted the pencil in his hand and pretended to squirm in his chair, "I don't know." He lied, he knew the answer was 32.343849609, but saying the true answer would probably earn him a black eye and a few broken bones, and in his opinion, it was better to get it wrong than get hurt.

"Well Mister Motou, I suggest you pay attention, now then the real answer must be given by at least one of you before the end of the day, or there will be double homework." The class groaned, and two people in particular gave death glares to Yugi, but Yugi was used to this, and really didn't mind.

Then the bell rang. "Class, you are excused." The teacher stated as the class shot up from their stiff, blue seats, and out the door, however one individual sated behind; Yugi. He always waited for all the students to get out of the classroom before he left, even if he was late for his next class, but he didn't care, he knew what happened in those hallways. Slowly the young man stood up from his seat, brining his binder and books with him. He slowly walked up to the front of the room and made sure the teacher wasn't in the room before writing the answer on the board in front of the room, and then leaving, without any way to tell the teacher that he wrote the answer, or figured it out.

Yugi's POV

'Why did my grandpa have to live on the other side of the world, compared to where I lived, at least there I wasn't beaten up every day.' I thought as I made my way down the hall to the lunchroom, my head hung as I watched the blue and white tiles pass under my blue slacks and white tennis shoes, 'at least there I had my parents, god, this is my fault, this is my punishment, it's my fault their gone, I shouldn't have passed that test, I shouldn't have agreed to go on that special trip to the beach with them, I shouldn't have distracted them by smiling when they gave me the gift!' I stopped suddenly and held back the urge to cry, 'every time I remember, every time I see their faces, I remember how I just sat there, I didn't even move. Why?' Why, the word that echoes through my head endlessly, the word that has no answer, no solution, but held so much meaning and emotion, but I couldn't cry, not here, not now.

I kept my head down and walked on, into the lunchroom, full of students, talking with their so-called friends, and eating their lunches. I walked on, over to my table, my empty table. I never brought a lunch, but what use in a lunch when you have no one to share it with, no one at all. I sighed and pulled out a book I was reading, a book I'd finished 8 times today alone.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

I looked up from my book and saw a solitary girl, looking at me with large sky blue eyes, soft brown, almost angelic hair, and a beautiful white-toothed smile. I shook my head, "No." the voice sounded foreign to me, I hadden't really talked to a student at the school, excluding the screams I gave when the bullies hit me.

"Can I sit here then?"

I'm sure my face must have been a sight, because my brain was so flabbergasted that not one whole thought would form in my brain. So I nodded.

"Great, my name's Tea by the way, I'm new here." She flashed me another great smile, and this time I was able to make words come out of my mouth.

"My name's Yugi, I just moved here a few months ago." I tried to make my voice sound happy and perky, but that was a near impossible task for me, instead I just sounded like a normal person, who was getting a new toothbrush.

"Where'd you come from, Yugi?"

My eyes turned grim, and I looked down at my shoes, "Spokane, Washington, USA." I said each word quietly, and before I could stop it a memory of that day came flashing before my eyes.

FB

"Yugi"! You have a letter!" Shouted a rich, honey sounding voice from downstairs.

"Coming mom! I just have to finish this calculation!"

"Yugi, you can finish that later, I want you to open this letter up now!" this time an enthusiastic deep husky voice shouted from the downstairs area.

"Fine dad, I'm coming!" I said as I slipped out of my desk chair and ran down the stairs, only to see my parents at the bottom holding a large envelope in front of them both. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and starred at the envelope sitting in my parent's hands. Then I looked up to their faces, they were both grinning like idiots. "I-is this what I think it is?" They nodded, and I grabbed the envelope from their hands and opened it slowly…

EFB

"Are you ok, Yugi?" asked the angelic form (A/N- runs off to the bathroom pucking) In-front of him.

I nodded, keeping my eyes glued to the floor. "I'm fine, where did you come from Tea?"

"I moved here from Egypt, my mother got a good job over here at Kaiba corp., she's the new computer engineer, but I don't really like her boss, he's always keeping her late at the office and checking up on my grades, it's really creepy."

"Yah, Gozoborro can be a bit creepy, but I heard he has two sons, just think how creeped out they must be!"

'She laughed; I Yugi Motou made someone laugh! Maybe….' "Hey Tea, would you like to come over to my house later today?"

She looked at me and sighed, "Sorry Yugi, I can't, I want to, But I have dance lessons, maybe you could stop by and we could hang out afterwards?"

"Nah, It's ok, I'll see you tomorrow though." I said as I stood up and left the lunchroom, 'I don't want to finish the rest of school today, I'm going to go home.' I walked to my locker and grabbed my bag, then walked through the schools big doors, only to be meant with two large fists in his gut and the cement meeting his side.

"Ya lil RUNT!"

"YOU CAUSED US TO GET DOUBLE HOMEWORK!"

I looked up from my position on the ground, and was not surprised to see the school's two worst bullies; Tristan, and Joey, the kick Wheeler.

"I-I'm S-sorry."

"Sorry won't cut it twerp!" said Joey and shortly after I felt one of Joey's famous kicks ram into my stomach, later followed by Tristan's fists of fury, and another kick of Joey's, this time to the ribs, and there was a cracking sound. My body hurt like hell, like fire erupting from ever corner of my small bruised body. "Come on Joe, let's go, I got wrestling practice later, and if I miss Smith's class, I won't be able to play."

"Fine dude, but you owe me, I was just starting to have my fun with the twerp."

"Alright, we'll get that nerdy new kid, I think his name was Seto Kaiba."

"Deal dude, that guy got on my nerves this morning in science."

Tristan nodded and walked off, Joey walking alongside him, leaving me on the ground, bruised and bleeding. 'I should get home, but that guy… no one deserves to be hurt by them.' Slowly I stood up, and limped over to my locker, '24-8-0' I pulled up the latch and the light blue locker opened up, reaviling an empty space of nothingness, there were a few pencils, but that was about it. I grabbed my bag and piled the books and binders I had in my locker, leaving with one of my binders and my computer science book. 'I hope I can stop them.'

Computer Science Class

The teacher was at the front of the room when I stepped in, he looked a little mad, but saw my attire and nodded, 'Cunningham-Sensi was always one of my favorite teachers.' I thought as I limped over to my computer and logged in, partially listening to his lecture on most people's grammar in the last essay project, when he did finally finish he started rambling on about a new project, "Class, today we will be starting a project in witch two people in groups must make a school web page, and the person with the best web page, will get it posted as the real school's web page, they will also be able to go anywhere they would like in the world for a week, during summer vacation of course."

All at once you could see people making eye contact with the person they wanted to be partners with, leaving only two individuals partner less within 10 seconds; Yugi Motou and Seto Kaiba. "If there is any one who hasn't got a partner please raise your hands."

We raised out hands, looked at each other and nodded. 'Gosh, looks like I'm going to have to work with this guy too.' I thought making my way past the pairs who were already chattering about their project. "Hi," I said in a board tone, "My names Yugi, you got any ideas for the project?" The guy just glared in response. I stood there waiting for the response, in truth; I was really excited about this project. "Listen, Yugi, leave me alone, I'll do the project, and you just don't talk to me and show up when we present it." He said in an ice cold, but equally board tone. I kept a strait face, but it really hurt, having someone treat you like an incompetent fool, but I non-the less nodded. He looked back down at the computer screen and started typing, I just sat down and waited for the bell to ring.

Five Minutes After the Bell rings

"Ey you! WE, have a problem wit your attitude," Said a mass of blonde hair, pointing at a brown haired kid, putting his books in his book bag.

"And WE plan to solve the problem." Finished a tall brown haired kid, who had fashioned it into a large point.

The short brown haired kid turned around and looked at them, his blue eyes portraying something, Anger and Fear.

"Don't you look at us like that kid, cause now I'm gonna have ta hurt ya!" Joey started his kick and Tristan pulled back his arm, Seto flinched and closed his eyes, waiting for the blow, but it never came, instead, when he opened his eyes there was a kid on the floor, He was bleeding from the head, and he wasn't moving, apparently Joey and tristan had been aiming for his stomach, but the kid that ran over to block him, was quite a bit shorter, and he was hit in the head with full force.

The halls were quiet, even the teachers were speechless, but Tristan and Joey were the most horrified, "He.. he… he… he wasn't supposed to be here, he… he wasn't supposed to bleed." Joey said in an almost trance-like state. Seto just stood there, that kid, that kid was the one he yelled at in CS, but the kid, he stood up for him, he stood up for him after what he said! This- this was impossible Gozoborro had always told him that friends were useless, but- but this kid had saved him and hurt himself in the process, why?' that word haunted his mind as a crying girl with short brown hair made her way to the guy on the floor, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her, crying into his blood soaked shirt, I kneeled down and patted her on the back,

"I'm sorry,… I'm sorry for this." The girl looked up, her sky blue eyes full of tears, and her face had smudges of his blood, "He was the only one who talked to me, he listened, he heard, and, and now I- I don't know if.. If I'll ever see him again!" the girl went back to crying into Yugi's shirt, and I just sat there, no one moved, then the sound of sirens pierced the air and the next thing I knew, I was at the hospital, the girl sitting next to me, Joey and Tristan were in a corner getting yelled at by the principal, and Then HE walked in.

"SETO, what happened today! I got a call from the school telling me to go down to the hospital during the middle of a bissness meeting with the US army, only to find you sitting here in a waiting room! WHY THE HELL AM I HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" I stood up and walked over to him silently, I took off my glasses and threw them to the side, I walked strait up to his face and gave him the beginning of Kaiba's deadliest glares, and told him in the most cold, deadly tone, "Gozoborro, I was about to get killed today, but this kid came in and took it all, he's in this hospital, and last time I saw him there was blood pouring from his head, and that could have been me if HE didn't save me, so I suggest you go complain about your day some where else." My eyes narrowed even further at his reply, "Seto, I don't care about some kid, now lets get home, I have work to do and you have your studies." He turned to leave but stopped when… "No."

"What did you say boy!"

"He said no, Mr. Kaiba."

I turned in surprise and saw the girl standing next to me, her eyes were still full of tears, but they held more than just sadness now, now they held determination.

"Seto. Get. Over. Here. Now."

My gaze hardened, "No, Yugi wasn't just some kid, Yugi saved me, Yugi is better than most of us, Yugi would help us, even if he hated us and Gozoborro, if you don't see that then you really are pathetic."

"PATHETIC? SETO I'M PATHETIC? I'M NO THE ONE STANDING UP FOR SOME KID, BECAUSE I COULDN'T DEFEND MY SELF!"

At that Seto lost control and screamed back, "I HATE YOU, AND I HAVE TO BE STRONG TO ENDURE WHAT YOU DO TO ME! DAY AFTER DAY I STUDY, DAY AFTER DAY I GET ABUSED, AND DAY AFTER DAY I GET THROUGH YOU, GOZOBORRO, YOU COULDN'T LIVE MY LIFE IF YOU TRIED!"

Then IT happened, Gozoborro stepped back and clutched his chest, his eyes got wide and he collapsed onto the hospital floor, I stood their in shock, trying to register what just happened. Then the girl screamed and a doctor rushed in, "Holly SHIT! Is that Gozoborro Kaiba on the floor!" I nodded, and the man's face turned into a scared expression as he ran over to him and quickly checked his pulse, stood up, with his head hung low, "He's dead."

I didn't move, I didn't cry, and I didn't smile, I didn't laugh, and I didn't yell, I just starred at gozoborro's corpse, laying there on the hospital's white tiled floor, but I didn't care all I could see was yugi lying on the school's halls, blood pouring from his head. 'Yugi, please don't leave me! I want, no need to apologize to you, please!'

Suddenly another doctor appeared in the hallway, he looked grim, "May I speak to the party of Yugi Motou?" I walked forward, the girl, Joey, Tristan, and the principal following me closely as we walked up to the doctor, "I'm afraid Mr. Yugi Motou has died of his injury to the skull, he will not be coming back." I stepped back in shock, ' I knew this was going to happen, yet why does this affect me so?' I felt tears come to my eyes. 'I should be the one dead, I should be dead!' "I should be dead not him.." "No man, it's our fault…" I turned and saw Joey and Tristan; they had tears streaming down their cheeks. "Why?" this time I was looking at the girl, her face was stained with tears, and she looked ready to collapse. Joey looked at her face for one second and the looked away, "I don't know, he just seemed, I don't know…." "Weak" I answered for him but continued, "But now do you see your mistake, Yugi Motou was stronger than you could ever know." Now I was completely fed up, I just wanted to go home, I just wanted to go home and sleep.

Slowly I walked past the people in the room and out the door, down the street and up to the mansion's gates, and then it really hit me.

"Yugi, he never had a true day of happiness, he never had a friend." I stopped walking and grabbed the gate with one hand and put my forehead against it. "I never got to be his friend." Then he cried, he never said a word, but he cried, and he cried until he felt a hand grab his. "It's ok big bro, I'm sure we'll be ok." 'He doesn't know about him, and he never will.' "Thanks Mokuba." He nodded and opened the gate, grabbed my hand and walked with me to the mansion.

Two Years Later

Kaiba's Dream

I was standing their watching it happen again, Joey razing his leg, tristan pulling back his fist and me closing my eyes in fear, then he ran in right as they launched their attacks, he fell to the floor, but then something changed, he was no longer in the school, but standing in a weird place, he couldn't see anything, but he knew something was wrong here, then a light came from somewhere, shoving away that wrong feeling and I heard him, "Seto, I know your sorry, and I forgive you, just promise me, promise me you'll take care of her, take care of her and finish my puzzle, Please…. Then the light disappeared and so did the voice.

My eyes snapped open and I looked around my room, there was a note beside my bed, it was written in gold, but it looked like something better, brighter than gold. I Picked it up and read through the contense.

Seto Kaiba- I hope you haven't forgotten about me after all these years, I just wanted to ask you a few things and tell you that I forgive you, I understand what it's like to lose your family and have to move to a place far, far away, but Seto, I want you to be happy, I want you to have what I never could, seto I'm asking you to never let her go and finish it, seto please finish it, it was the last thing they gave me before they left, and I never finished it, Seto please, I beg you, finish it. 

_Your friend,_

-_Yugi Motou_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

How'd ya like it, I've been working on my writing, so I hope it's ok, anywho REVIEW, and please tell me if I should make Yugi be the spirit of the puzzle or Yami… YOUR CHOICE!

L8er


End file.
